


Wicked Game

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Casey deserves to be loved, Dennis is stubborn and i love it, Domestic Bliss, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jade is my queen, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "It only took a couple of days of careful observation to reveal what Jade already knew to be true; Casey Cooke was falling for Dennis.And she was the first person to know."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This story has been a WIP since the dawn of time and I finally kicked my ass to finish it! Also, I love Jade so much that I figured I'd give her a moment to shine like she truly deserves <3 This story will be divided into 3 parts...and yes there will be smut ;)

There were many things that could make Jade genuinely happy, but nothing came close to the exhilarating joy she felt when she came across some exceptionally juicy gossip.

I mean honestly, who could blame her? Finding out a bit of information that she wasn’t supposed to know was like a drug she needed to feel alive, the thought making her snort as she injected her daily insulin dose.

It wasn’t entirely her fault, with Dennis being so uptight about everything and Patricia constantly being so prim and proper, it was only natural there would be someone inquisitive in the group. She was, after all, a teenager who got bored extremely easily, a fact she liked to throw around constantly when Barry tried to lecture her about why she shouldn’t be a nosybody.

So when she noticed just how much Casey spent most of her conversations bringing up Dennis, it wasn’t too difficult to connect the dots. Thankfully, Jade had a special kind of intuition; she could easily read people like an open book, a gift that often helped the group in the past when they needed to weed out people who only wanted to take advantage of them.

It only took a couple of days of careful observation to reveal what Jade already knew to be true; Casey Cooke was falling for Dennis.

And she was the first person to know.

_I don’t even know why I’m surprised_, __Jade reflected as she ignored whatever story she was telling Jade about school. She noticed the way Casey’s eyes instantly focused on Jade when the young alter mentioned his name, no matter what she was doing at that given moment. Jade remembered the way Casey’s face was adorably flustered when she told Jade about how she had walked in on him in the middle of his workout routine earlier that day. Most annoyingly, Jade realized that whenever she pretended to shit talk Dennis, Casey always had something positive to say in his defense.

It all made so much sense.

Casey was the only person who ever cared about them, the only person they trusted with their lives. Every alter, despite their vast differences, all agreed that Casey was their true friend, someone who gave them a reason to continue existing in such a horrible world.

Dennis, on his part, was the only one who could properly protect Casey from all the evil in the world, a task he would have no trouble fulfilling. Despite all his flaws and imperfections, Jade knew Dennis would go above and beyond to avoid making Casey feel uncomfortable in their home, the thought of her feeling unsafe around them was enough to make the strict alter change many of his rather demanding ways.

Which meant Dennis would never make the first move, a thought that annoyed Jade so much she basically rolled her eyes so hard she swore she saw all the other alters sitting in their chairs.

_What a fucking gentleman,_ she thought as she lounged in her chair while Dennis had the Light. The other alters were discussing ideas to celebrate Casey’s new job, and after rejecting her idea of going out to a club because it apparently was irresponsible to drink during the week, Jade quickly lost interest in the conversation.

It was a blessing in disguise though, as she was graced with a fleeting thought from Dennis that none of the other alters seemed to notice. It was so strange to get a glimpse of what Dennis was thinking because he normally was the master of keeping his thoughts from the rest of them, something he had to enforce while he was at work to keep himself focused on the tasks at hand. He never allowed any of the alters get a peek of what he was feeling, let alone of what he was thinking. This was a once in a lifetime moment.

_Casey _

Dennis was thinking of Casey.

Jade clasped her hands together as she squealed in such a high-pitched tone, she swore only dogs would’ve been able to hear it. This was important information! She only settled down when Barry asked her if she was okay, having witness Jade basically wiggling in her seat, the thought of everyone knowing making her compose herself because there would be absolutely no fun if they all knew.

It didn’t happen again until a couple of days later and Jade soon began to notice how he constantly let his thoughts stray to Casey. Worried thoughts about whether Casey had anything to eat for breakfast that day since she ran out of the apartment in a rush to get to work, thoughts about whether he should call and check if she was okay when he noticed she hadn’t come home yet and instantly feeling relieved when he saw her come through the front door.

Thoughts that lingered on the way her perfume filled the room; a sweet scent that let him know he just missed running into her. Thoughts about how badly he wished to run his hands over her legs, to feel the soft flesh tremble under his touch, seeing her eyes look up intently at him…

Jade had to tap out at that point, the last thing she wanted to see was his horny thoughts about her best friend. Her snooping, however, hadn’t been in vain, solidifying the fact that she had a mission to accomplish.

And she needed to act fast.

*********************

Aside from being nosy, Jade was also the best at being sneaky. And that was exactly what was needed for the issue at hand. Two people who would never confess their love for one another would require her to be exceptionally devious.

The first step in her plan was to give Casey just enough information to fuel the spark of interest and to establish a solid foundation. Jade, being the most observant of the group, knew things that the others seemed to always miss, like how Dennis always chose a specific shade of greys and blues when buying clothes in an effort to avoid standing out, the result of years of abuse where he learned that remaining invisible was the key to surviving another day. That was the mentality Dennis had adopted to keep them all safe, laying low and avoiding any attention to themselves as much as he could.

For years Jade resented the fact that he denied them the opportunity to have friends, to have normal experiences with other people that weren’t in their head. But she changed her mind the day Kevin’s mother died, the flood of emotions and flashes of memories none of them had ever seen washing over all the alters as Dennis’s strong façade momentarily broke as he received the news.

Jade never gave Dennis any attitude after that.

That didn’t stop her from dramatically gagging in response to him turning to look at women’s legs whenever they were out and about. She had to admit that he wasn’t nearly as creepy as other men who chose to be obscene to women who were simply walking by and minding their business, she simply wouldn’t have any of that. She did notice how much he preferred women who chose dresses or skirts that showed just enough skin. A subtle yet tantalizing display of leg was enough for him to clench his jaw in an effort to force his thoughts away, while also laughing softly at the sound of Jade’s gag that echoed in the back of his mind.

Thankfully, Casey had rather amazing legs, the result of having the oddest (in Jade’s opinion anyway) hobby of hiking any time she could when she wasn’t in class, dragging them to explore new hiking trails every weekend. Her suspicions were confirmed one particular hiking trip where Casey wore shorts for the first time, faded scars gracing her pale skin as she basked in the sunlight one summer day, the onslaught of Dennis’ thoughts hit Jade unexpectedly before he managed to compose himself. That was enough proof for Jade, who immediately took Casey shopping for more clothes, trying her best to hide her smirk as she casually mentioned how much Dennis would like that short, black knit dress to her right.

One of the things Jade was most proud of was knowing how much Dennis actually enjoyed another person’s company, contrary to the vibes he appeared to give off. It wasn’t the annoying, always frustrating company Luke or the twins offered, Dennis actively avoided having to spend too much time with them. Dennis craved the kind of company that didn’t require forced or mundane conversation, the simple feeling of not being alone in a room even if he was just simply paying the monthly bills or working on a project around their living quarters.

Casey was taken completely by surprise as she assumed he wanted to be left alone, feeling rather embarrassed at the thought back about how she awkwardly ran away whenever she realized he was in a room. She, of course, never saw the yearnful gaze he gave her as she walked away, unable to invite her to stay because he purely didn’t know how.

It took Jade two weeks to give Casey the ammunition she needed; the perfect amount of knowledge that wouldn’t make Dennis suspicious but enough to make him perfectly aware of Casey’s intentions.

And so, the spectacle began.

Jade had to admit, Casey was unbelievably awkward when it came to Dennis. It took Casey two days to give Dennis a shirt she had bought for him, a long-sleeved, dark blue Henley that she purchased for the upcoming fall weather to keep him warm. The emotions that radiated throughout the Light when she finally gifted it to Dennis was like nothing they had ever experienced before. Having been caught off guard by both the fact that Casey knew he liked dark blues and that she had thought of him enough to buy him something, Jade was basking in the glow of his unadulterated shock.

Much to Jade’s absolute surprise, Casey had made a few observations of her own. Casey knew Dennis was their protector, a role he fit so impeccably. The effort and time he took to make sure they all had what they needed, making sure they all had they own space that was properly functioning was a level of care Casey had never experienced. Dennis took care of everyone, but no one seemed to return the favor.

Casey knew it wasn’t out of malice, the alters simply were used to it being that ways since…forever.

So when Dennis spent his morning fixing the boiler after Hedwig chose to film himself pretending to be stunt man and breaking it in the process, he didn’t expect to see Casey at the doorway. He felt eyes on him as he wiped his hands with his trusty yellow handkerchief, turning to look at Casey in time to catch a soft smile grace her pretty face. Words failed him once again as his eyes followed her nimble fingers as they tucked her hair behind her ear, mumbling a gentle “Thank you for fixing that for us, Dennis” before she turned around and left down the hallway.

The frantic beating of his heart drowned out the squeal Jade made as his emotions once again radiated throughout the Light.

Progress was slow, much too slow for Jades liking. It had been a week since Casey stepped up her game, a week since Jade knew Dennis undoubtedly felt something in return for the girl.

And yet, nothing had changed.

Dennis, in all his stern and rigid glory, continued as if nothing had changed, he acted as if Casey didn’t thank or compliment him for things he did around the apartment, as if Casey wasn’t sitting with him every night in their living room as she drew quietly across from him as he finished up paperwork for work, both of them relishing in the comfort of being in each other’s presence.

Jade just didn’t get it.

She couldn’t say she was surprised. Jade just figured he wouldn’t be so stubborn when it came to Casey. The worse part of it all was that, if Jade was frustrated about the lack of progress, she couldn’t imagine how poor Casey was feeling.

Jade knew it was time to move on to the next phase.

Whether Dennis wanted to or not.

* * *

Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey had spent far too long regretting she could’ve had the strength to change things from her past. For the first time, she finally knows what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a fun Halloween! BRB gonna hibernate to regain all my strength back

Casey Cooke stretched out on her bed, yawning loudly as she lost count of the times she woke up and fell asleep again.

It was finally the weekend, and she was more than content to lay in bed, the simple joy of not having to go to class or work was such an uncommon pleasure she chose to take advantage every chance she got.

Casey turned onto her side to check the time before flopping onto her back again. She was alone in the apartment since Dennis took up the weekend rotation at the zoo for the next couple of weeks, silently wishing he was there to keep her company yet knowing fully well he had a job to fulfill.

It was a wild couple of weeks for her, both academically and personally. The personal aspect was much more enticing and thrilling, however, as she played back the moments that made her smile at no one in particular in her empty room.

Dennis was both a complicated yet simple man to live with. Not that she had any experience living with anyone, let alone a man as special as he was. She figured having a roommate would be dramatic and complicated thanks to the many films she saw when she was younger. Thinking back on it now, a lot of her expectations came from films she managed to watch when her Uncle wasn’t hogging the television. Those expectations proved to be opposite of what really happens in real life, something she learned rather quickly thanks to school and Dennis.

_Dennis._

A soft, sleepy smile spread across Casey’s face as she thought about him. Out of all of Kevin’s alters, Dennis was the one that captivated her the most. Jade came close second, simply because she was a firecracker who always made Casey forget about the bad days. Dennis, however, was unlike anyone Casey had ever met and she found her thoughts wandering to him with every passing day. Jade didn’t help either as she chatted nonchalantly about him while they hung out, telling Casey things that only made her wish she could get to know him more.

In recent weeks, they had flawlessly fallen into a routine of sitting in the living room every night, taking note from what Jade told her about him not minding company. It took everything in Casey for her not to leave the room, unsure if Jade was bluffing or telling the truth, a common thought Jade made Casey ask herself regularly.

At first, they simply kept each other company, no matter how their day went. With another sleep smile, Casey remembered the first time Dennis broke the silence in the room to ask her how her classes were going. It took her by surprise, even more so when he listened intently to what she was saying, his attention focused on every word she said. She was thankful the lights were dimmed, the flush on her cheeks would’ve been hard to explain.

Most nights, Casey worked on her schoolwork, essays and research for said essays were becoming more frequent as the semester went on. Dennis, for his part, would be focused intently on a piece of machinery he was trying to fix that particular day. The look of utter concentration and the way he rolled his sleeves up his forearms to bless Casey with the sight of muscles flexing as he tried to secure pieces back together were enough to fuel thoughts that kept her awake at night. She stole glances every opportunity she got, getting caught only a couple of times when he looked up from his project.

She often wondered if he thought about her, if he also felt nervous when he was around her._ Why would he ever notice me? Why would he ever want to be with someone like me? I have nothing to offer him_.

Casey cursed to herself, hating the way she constantly filled her head with shitty thoughts whenever she felt confident about anything, hating the way the negative voice in her head sounded exactly like her uncle. Casey had spent far too long regretting she could’ve had the strength to change things from her past that she wanted to break the wheel by taking the initiative this one time in her life, the power to finally get what she wanted.

She wanted Dennis.

And she was lucky as she had the added benefit of having someone like Jade who, in particularly literal terms, knew more about the way Dennis thought than anyone else. Not even Barry knew what Jade did, the memory of his confused face when Casey asked him what Dennis’ preferred music choice was. She learned rather quickly that Jade was her only source of anything Dennis related, appreciating the young alters eagerness to provide new bits of information whenever possible.

Despite everything she knew now, nothing had changed. Casey thought she was being clever; thought she was giving him enough hints for him to realize she didn’t want to be another lost soul he had to look after.

It was the most frustrating thing to experience.

Casey let out a long, tired sigh as she glanced at the clock, mentally counting down the hours before Dennis finished his shift. Her eyes fell on the basket of clean laundry she neglected to fold the night before, laughing softly to herself as she imagined the look of disapproval on Dennis’ face and the sound of his deep voice as he told her how wrinkled her clothes will be if she didn’t fold them soon.

Casey was in love.

Or as Jade would say, _you’re fucked._

******************

Casey had just finished feeding Hedwig’s hamster when she heard the door that lead into the apartment slam shut, the noise making her jump at the abrupt sound as it echoed throughout the quiet hallways. She wondered if Dennis had a setback at work as she hurriedly walked out of her room to see if he was okay, crashing into a hard body and instantly feeling strong hands catch her as she stumbled backwards.

“Casey! Holy shit you scared me,” panted Jade as she tried to catch her breath. “I don’t have much time.” Casey was instantly alarmed, closing in on Jade as her hands flew up to grip her arms.

“What, why?” Casey squeaked, voice laced with fear and worry, her brown eyes focused intently on the blue ones that looked down at her. “Where’s Dennis?”

“He’s gonna be sooo mad,” Jade practically squealed, leaning on the wall as she tried to catch her breath, the image of her running down the maintenance hall sprung into Casey mind. “I kicked him out of the Light.”

Casey didn’t understand why Jade was smiling, this wasn’t normal. “Is he alright?” Panic settled into the pit of her stomach as she tried to figure out what to do. “Do I need to call Dr. Fletcher?”

A snort was Jade’s initial answer.

“Oh god no, she can’t help with this, she’s like…_old._” Jade had the exceptional ability to exude so much attitude in the most inappropriate moments. “Look, I just kicked him out of the Light because I have something to tell you!”

Casey let out a heavy sigh, giving her a look of disapproval. “Why would you do that? You know he hates that,” she warned, an unexpected shiver running down her back as she imagined Dennis, arms crossed and glaring. How did he look so attractive that way. 

”Babe, Dennis likes you, “whispered Jade, leaning close to confess her secret into Casey’s ear even though they were alone. “Well, actually I think he’s in love with you because he literally cannot stop thinking about you all day like, I’m not even exaggerating.”

Casey instantly forgot she was disappointed in her. “No, he doesn’t. He just-,” Casey laughed self-consciously as she struggled to find the right words, mind unable to process both Jade’s confession and the fact that the strong, solid body she dreamt about was so close to her.

“Girl, trust me, he does! I know it’s cheesy, but he literally only thinks about you.” A sudden panicked look flashed across Jade’s face. “Oh shit, he’s getting Hedwig to kick me out. Listen, he totally likes you. Don’t fall for his stupid, stubborn game and do whatever it takes to get him to-, “she shuddered abruptly, letting go of Casey as her posture and facial expression changed and then Dennis was standing in her place, the sight of them being so close together temporarily making him forget how irritated he was at the young alter.

Casey blushed as she moved away from him, mind racing as she tried to process what Jade had just told her and trying to figure out how to explain their current position. She had an idea.

“Hey, um, Jade saw some cute guy at the zoo and couldn’t wait until you gave her the Light,” Casey laughed awkwardly, hoping it was convincing. “Don’t be too hard on her, please. You know she gets excited about stuff like that.” She could see Dennis’ hands clenching and unclenching in an effort to calm down.

“She knows better,” was all Dennis said as he picked up his things and went to his room. Casey cringed as the door closed, imagining the conversation he was having with Jade, imagining the smug look on her face as he tried to scold her. The sound of water running through the water pipes alerted Casey to the fact that Dennis was jumping in the shower, giving her a little extra time to process…whatever just happened. 

She pressed her back against the wall and let her head fall back, hitting the wall harder than she intended. The sound of her heartbeat was impossibly loud in her ears, not knowing if it was because of Jade’s confession or because of how close he stood to her.

There was no way Dennis loved her.

No way.

**************

The next couple of days were interesting, to say the least.

Jade wasn’t allowed into the Light as a consequence to kicking Dennis out of the Light abruptly while he was still in his office at work, a detail Casey obviously had no clue about until Patricia explained why she was being punished. There was also the fact that she refused to apologize, which was typical of the teen whenever she felt she was being treated unfairly.

Casey was a confused mess, replaying Jade’s words in her head every day, trying to make sense to what she heard. After days of trying to convince herself that it couldn’t possibly be true, she realized that there was no other way to spin what Jade said. The reality of it all made Casey anxious.

Casey, tired of overthinking, observed him intently as he worked out in one of the empty rooms he had, her eyes tracing every defined muscle as he pulled himself up on a bar he had drilled in-between the door frame. She realized, meanwhile, that Jade was right. Dennis would never make the first move; he was too careful and would never touch her unless she specifically allowed him to.

_Dennis likes you._

_Do whatever it takes._

How the hell was she supposed to do that? Casey was by no means experienced in the seduction division, let alone seducing a man as unyielding as Dennis. A sudden thought came to mind.

_What would Jade do?_

She was unable to stop herself from snorting, apologizing to Dennis as he stopped his routine to look at her, raising an eyebrow at her expectantly.

Casey knew exactly what Jade would do.

*******************

It was late night and Casey had the longest day thanks to the god-awful amount of work she had to complete before tomorrow’s deadline. Dennis came home shortly after her, later than usual as one of his workers chose to call in at the last minute, effectively throwing off the original schedule Dennis had organized. Too tired to cook, they agreed on take out and chose to eat at the kitchen counter, both of them simply too tired to set up the table.

“Can this semester be over yet,” she whined, throwing her head back in an effort to alleviate the ache that spread across her upper back. Casey heard him clear his throat, opening her eyes just in time to see his eyes tracing the curve of her neck, glancing away as he noticed her eyes on him.

Dennis occupied himself by picking up their trash. “It won’t be this way forever, just think of it that way,” he murmured, actively avoiding her gaze as he began to wipe down the countertop. “Besides, you’re smarter than anyone I know. I doubt you’ll fail.”

Casey narrowed her eyes as she smiled playfully at him, the compliment ringing in her ears as she watched him. “Smarter than Orwell?”

Dennis paused, a ghost of a smile gracing his face. “Smarter than Orwell.” His eyes lingered on hers before returning to his task.

She didn’t know where it came from, the impulse to be near him. All she knew was that one second she was standing on the other side of the counter, the next second she was walking towards him, her gaze entirely devoted to him as he realized she was moving toward him.

His gaze was unyielding behind his glasses as she stood in front of him, the proximity allowing her to admire the perfect shade of blue of his eyes, to admire how broad his shoulders were and how they made her seem so small when she stood this close.

She inched closer to him.

“Easy,” he groaned, placing his hands on her shoulders gently but not pushing her away. She could practically feel his internal struggle, she could see the tension in his body as she tried to remain composed as she relished in the fact that his façade was falling before her eyes.

This was her cue.

Casey moved swiftly as she kissed him chastely, a ghost of a kiss as she kept her eyes open to watch him closely, searching for any indication that he was uncomfortable.

Dennis’ shuddering breath touched her lips as he shut his eyes, dropping his head to press his forehead onto hers. She could see he was trying to wrangle all of his emotions, feeling the hand that was on her shoulder move up to hover over her hair reverently. Casey slid a hand up over his chest, giving him a quick smile when he opened his eyes as he looked down to follow her small hand. He moved quickly.

Dennis’ mouth was suddenly on hers, his kiss much more urgent and fervent than Casey had ever experienced. She had kissed other boys when she was younger, all which made her think that kissing was just gross and weird and not something she would ever enjoy.

Yet, here she was, being held in place by strong hands that were now wandering over her back before both hands settled in her hair, softly moaning into Dennis mouth as she pressed herself closer to him as she deepened their kiss. He broke away and, before she could protest, felt Dennis’ mouth on the soft skin on her neck.

Casey couldn’t stop herself from touching him, the reality of having him this close to her surpassed any dream she had about him. Her moans became loud and desperate near his ear as he slid his hand underneath her shirt, his erection pressing against her thigh. She moved her hand downward, fingers toying with the buckle of his belt before purposefully undoing it.

Until Dennis pushed her away.

Casey stared up at him in confusing, marveling the way his neck and face reddened with need and arousal, the look of raw desire only made Casey wish she could see him above her in bed.

“You don’t want this, Casey,” he grunted through clenched teeth, slowly pulling away from her, making her miss his touch instantly.

“Dennis, I- “ Dennis cut her off by shaking his head, running a hand over the short hair as he struggled to regain control, struggled to keep himself from bringing her back in to taste her lips again. “I- I can’t do this.”

And then he was gone.

Casey stared at the spot where he once stood, the flood of sensations hitting her all at once as she heard his door close softly, the fact that he didn’t slam it shut brought her an odd amount of comfort in that moment. Casey’s mind raced as she thought back to their kiss, making sure she hadn’t misread any of his actions, double checking that he was truly kissing her back.

How could she have felt so alive, and yet feel so empty at the same time?

For a moment, she felt angry. Angry at herself for letting her emotions get the best of her as she walked to her room and trying to not let the tears fall, angry at Dennis as she gave his bedroom door one last glance. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him, why couldn’t he just let it happen?

_Don’t fall for his stupid, stubborn game_, Jade’s voice said to her, making Casey wonder if maybe Jade had replaced her conscience by the way it thoroughly sounded like her young friend every time now.

Her anger turned to determination as she settled into bed, mind set on her next move. And as she stifled her moans as she relived the sensation of the touch of his hands and the feel of his mouth on her skin, she smirked into her pillow as she lay in the darkness of her room.

He wasn’t the only one who was powerful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to post! But I had so much fun writing this, like SO MUCH FUN. Thank you to those of you who left such lovely comments <3 <3

Dennis did everything he could to be as normal with Casey as possible, knowing well enough that avoiding her after their kiss would hurt her feelings more than he ever would intend to.

He didn’t have anything against her, god knew he dreamed of her more times than he could count. The thought of her waiting, lounging around in their shared apartment spurred emotions he never knew he had as he made his way towards their shared space after a long day at the zoo. The sight of her working on research papers for class made him immensely proud of how far she had come, while also making a mental note to ask if she had eaten anything in the last four hours.

It took him so long to admit that having her around was effortlessly easy, something he never thought was possible before. Then again, he had never met anyone who was considerate of all the alters, who took the time and effort to get to know them individually as she had done. Casey was gentle and attentive when Hedwig demanded it but a firm disciplinarian when he tried to show off or tried to be mean to the others. Jade finally had someone who she could relate to, although Dennis knew Casey wasn’t an expert in all the pop culture or makeup things Jade seemed to have infinite knowledge about. Casey studied with Orwell and talked about guns with Luke. She laughed wholeheartedly with Barry and exchanged little bits of trivia with Patricia.

Casey was what they all needed, and Dennis could never deny that.

For weeks Dennis fought these feelings, the urge to touch or to simply be near her. He hated the way she scurried out of whatever room he was in as if her mere presence was unwanted, hated thinking that perhaps he was her least favorite of them all. Not that it mattered, Dennis wasn’t there to be liked, he was there to protect.

Then Casey stopped leaving the room he walked in, choosing to stay and make conversation about his day, about his work or anything that would spur a discussion that lasted more than a minute. Casey began to focus her eyes on his when she spoke, something she hadn’t done before. Even as she lay down on one of the couches on the other side of the room, she always managed to tilt her head towards him, intently listening to every word he said. Her eyes were what he saw in his dreams the most, those beautiful brown eyes that nearly broke his resolve more than once.

Kissing her was sudden and unplanned but was even better than anything he thought it would be. She responded to every touch and rewarded him with the sweetest sounds he’d ever heard, wanting nothing more than to hear her whimpers transition to breathy moans as she said his name.

And then Dennis pushed her away.

He hated the confused look on her pretty face, wishing nothing more than to tell her that she did nothing wrong, that he wanted her with every fiber in his being but knew he was the last person she should even consider falling in love with. His mind raced as he tried to silence the angry, hateful voice in his head that screamed hurtful words he’d heard too many times when Kevin was a child. Words that reminded him how he didn’t deserve anyone like Casey, how he could never make her as happy as she truly deserved.

Dennis stood before his mirror as he got ready for work, donning a dark blue long-sleeved shirt Casey had bought him one day when she went shopping with Jade. _God, he was pathetic_, he thought to himself as he scowled at his own reflection, hands smoothing over the fabric as he imagined her doing the same with her delicate fingers.

All he had to do was lay low and stay focused on his duties.

It’s what he did best.

Afterall, he was the strongest of them all.

************************

Dennis had come to the realization that he, in fact, was not as strong as he thought he was.

Physically, he was capable of lifting and running more than any of his young coworkers who constantly tried to corner him in between shifts and asking for advice on how to get fit like him. Dennis enjoyed working out, it relieved all of the tension and stress he felt most of the day and it was the perfect outlet to alleviate said stress.

Casey, however, proved to be a weakness he never imagined he had.

Dennis noticed minor things, changes that caught him off guard simply because Casey had never done them before. Things like the light touch of her hand against his back or shoulder when she wanted to catch his attention, leaving him momentarily frozen in place despite it being such an innocent gesture. He often wondered what would happen if he reached up to catch her hand in his, instantly berating himself for even considering such a bold move.

He always appreciated the fact that Casey respected is space, failing to remember if he had told her or perhaps, she was that intuitive. Still, he wondered if she chose to forget that detail when they bumped into each other one night, brushing closely against him as she moved away, a sweet yet playful smile aimed towards a surprised Dennis. The move caught him off guard and he swore he heard her laugh in her room even though the door was closed.

Dennis knew exactly what she was doing. _I can handle it_, he tried to convince himself.

He failed the next day.

It wasn’t entirely his fault; Casey wasn’t playing by any rules. She stepped out of her room while wearing shorts and a satin camisole, making Dennis wonder if she already had that in her closet or if she had bought it recently. He’d ask Jade, but she was still in trouble for her little stunt she pulled last week, and he wasn’t ready to have her meddling with his already chaotic thoughts. Dennis watched as Casey pulled her long hair into a bun, admiring the way her shoulder blades moved under her skin as she fixed her hair, the sight of her neck being on full display was finally too much for him to handle as he forced himself to look away.

To make matters worse, Casey now opted for oversized t-shirts that Barry gave her one day when he cleaned out his closet, choosing them as her new “lazy clothes” as she called them and almost giving Dennis a heart attack as he watch the material ride up her smooth thigh as she lay on the couch. Dennis felt his sanity slip as she stretched out onto the cushions, fighting the urge to flip her over and take her on that very couch he’d seen her sit on so many times. He had no choice but to work out late that night, scowling at himself as his erection refused to go away.

It was pure torture and Dennis didn’t know how much of this he could take.

She was a weakness he couldn’t control.

**************************

“Do you mind?” Casey’s voice interrupted Dennis’ thoughts as he went over next week’s scheduling, a list of names on one hand as he rubbed his temple absentmindedly with the other. He looked at her, confusion settling over his face. “What?”

Casey chuckled softly from her place on the floor, sitting cross-legged with her drawing pad on her lap, pencils sprawled out beside her. “I asked if you mind if I play some music,” she asked again, feeling momentarily guilty for interrupting his tedious planning. They normally had conversations here and there, but Casey knew he had to concentrate tonight and wanted to make sure her music wouldn’t interrupt his train of thought.

Dennis cleared his throat, the sudden sound of her soft laugh and her interest on whether he would mind made him unable to stop the odd feeling in his chest. “I don’t mind, you know you don’t have to ask.”

A blush spread over her face as she faced the other way to turn on her speaker, thankful for the few seconds it gave her to compose herself. Dennis was concentrated so much on his work, she was able to steal glances without getting caught, the sight of his furrowed eyebrow and his tense jaw making her want to slip into her room and lay down in bed to touch herself as she had to do for the last week.

Her phone vibrated loudly against the floor, snapping both of them out of their thoughts. Casey leaned over to see who it was, and immediately grimaced at the name that flashed on the small screen. She always seemed to regret giving people her phone number, especially if it was an annoying guy from one of her classes who took her act of kindness as something else.

“A friend?” Dennis questioned, cautiously. It was none of his business, but by the look on her face he knew it wasn’t someone she wanted to talk to. He needed to know everything was alright, at least that’s what he told himself.

“Oh, yeah.” Casey replied before shaking her head, rubbing her eyes. “No, some guy from class keeps texting me. I offered to send him some class notes last week and now he won’t stop sending me texts.”

“He shouldn’t be bothering you. You don’t owe him anything.” Dennis couldn’t help it. He was a protector after all, this is what he was meant to do. Or maybe it was the idea that another person had set his sights on Casey…

“Can you kick his ass for me?” Amusement with a hint of sarcasm filled her voice as she leaned back against the couch, bringing the pencil she was using to her mouth.

Dennis managed to stop the groan from escaping his lips as he looked over at her, absentmindedly placing his work on the end table beside him. “You know I’d handle it if I had to.”

Casey didn’t know exactly what made her heart swell. She didn’t know if it was the way he looked at her, a look that showed concern for her safety but serious determination to march out of the room to find whoever was making her feel uncomfortable. She didn’t know if it was the knowledge that Dennis would protect her from anything and anyone who dared to mess with her, the image of Dennis showing up to class to give the Creep his death glare made her instantaneously more attracted to him than before.

The air suddenly felt too thick, tension radiating off both of them. She had to leave before she made another stupid decision, exhilaration settling in the back of her mind as she took in the way his eyes stayed glued to her as she began to move.

Casey was in such a haste to leave, she was unable to stop a coloring pencil from falling out of her hands as she stood up. Gasping loudly, she tried to catch it out of midair but dolefully failing, watching as it fell and rolled away from her. She ducked down quickly to chase after it until it reached to where Dennis was sitting in his chair, fully aware that Dennis was watching her every move. Casey was ultimately at Dennis’ feet, his boots mere inches from her hand that now held the pencil that she had finally picked up.

She froze in place, the sound of her own heart beating loudly in her chest and the distant sound of music that played faintly in the background the only sounds that made her aware that she was in fact awake and not in one of her many daydreams. The sound of Dennis shifting in his seat broke her out of her reverie and she couldn’t stop herself from looking up. His eyes were transfixed on her, blue gaze practically burning into her skin.

Dennis was captivated.

His original plan was to stand up and move away from her to avoid what he really wanted to do but, the second she looked up at him, he knew that wasn’t going to be possible. Casey’s hair fell around her face perfectly, dark hair that he’d been aching to grab and tangle his fingers with. He spent countless hours admiring the way her hair always shined in the sunlight, noting how she had red undertones in her otherwise dark locks.

His eyes darted to her mouth as she licked her lips nervously, the sight of her pink tongue made his pants feel unbearably tighter as he resisted the urge to rearrange himself in front of her, ignoring the thoughts of how good it would feel to have her mouth around his cock. He constantly struggled to keep his urges in check that he didn’t think this moment would be any different. It wasn’t until his gaze moved up to her eyes that he understood he wouldn’t be able to behave as he should.

Casey wasn’t giving him the usual gentle and innocent look she normally gave him when she talked to him or the other alters. Instead, she was looking up at him through her eyelashes, a look so hungry and erotic that Dennis didn’t believe was possible for such a sweet person to express. It lit something inside Dennis; Casey she was undeniably attracted to _him, _of all people.

For a second, Dennis thought he had lost control of the light, his movements were so quick that he hardly had time to register the fact that he was reaching out to thread his fingers into her hair, carefully pulling her up into his lap without breaking eye contact with her.

Casey immediately straddled him, feeling his free hand curl around the back of her thigh and up towards her ass. His mouth is on hers instantly, their kiss desperate and rough but it doesn’t matter because Dennis can smell her and feel her warm, soft skin with his hands and somehow this feels better than the last time they kissed in the kitchen. That kiss was nothing compared to this, days of pent up frustration and need fueling the passion that encompassed this one.

She moaned softly against his mouth, her hands practically clawing at his hard chest, the same chest she’d been dying to hold onto like this for so long. Casey tries her best to hide her glee as she runs her hands over his broad shoulders, silently wondering how the hell he manages to squeeze these things into his shirts. None of her dreams compare to actually being able to touch Dennis the way she’s touching him now. All her musings are forgotten as Dennis begins to kiss the side of her mouth, her jawline, and down the side her neck. She let her head fall back, reveling in the pleasure produced by his mouth as he found the sensitive spot on her neck she never knew she had.

Dennis noticed her reaction and continued to kiss the same spot, only this time he grazed her skin with the gentlest bite Casey every felt. She’s unable stop the jolt of her hips and the needy mewl that slipped from her lips, vaguely feeling embarrassed by the way her body instantly reacted.

Dennis pulled away at the sound, though his eyes, his breathing, and his hand in her hair were the only signs that let Casey know he wasn’t done yet, relief washing over her.

Suddenly he’s standing up, effortlessly hoisting her up along with him as she wraps her legs around his waist. Dennis’ glasses are gone somehow and, honestly, neither of them remembers who took them off in the first place. With one strong arm around her waist and another below her thigh to support her, Dennis begins to walk them towards his room. Everything he does is natural, Casey admires, as he makes the walk from the living room to his bedroom. She’s clinging onto him desperately, afraid he’s going to change his mind and let her go at the very last second.

Dennis stops in the doorway to his room and looks at her questioningly. “Are you sure, Casey?” Tone serious but sincere, he waits for her answer patiently. Despite wanting to fuck her at that very moment, he would never want her to think she _had_ to.

Casey doesn’t even answer his question and chooses to simply kiss him, a soft and gentle kiss that she hopes can reassure him of whatever doubts or fears he currently feels. Her tongue slips past his lips, a wordless coax to get him to move towards his bed, impatience settling in when he doesn’t move fast enough.

Thankfully, he gets her message and begins the short walk from the door to the neatly made bed amongst neatly organized furniture. Casey half-heartedly feels bad about how messy it’s going to look afterwards, considering how Dennis is so meticulous about keeping his bed as perfectly made as possible.

Dennis lowers her ever so gently onto the middle of the mattress, his body flush against hers, feeling nimble fingers unbutton his shirt hastily. Dennis chuckled into her mouth; a low rumble that makes Casey even more aroused than before. He thoroughly enjoys how enthusiastic Casey is with him, savoring the fact that it’s him who’s making her feel this way. He feels her tug at the hem of his shirt until he felt cool air against his skin, excitement rushing through his veins as her hands fumbled with his belt buckle.

Dennis pulled away just enough to get his belt off, his gaze taking in the heavenly sight of her laying on his bed, her lips red and plump as she her breath came in short pants.

Casey couldn’t help but lay back and watch as he moved off the bed to remove his button up shirt slowly, folding it in a way that would avoid wrinkles and laying it over a chair next to the bed. His undershirt comes next, the same slow movements and folding happened before he placed it on top of his previously folded garment.

She marveled at how perfect his body looks in the dimmed room, a fleeting sense of insecurity courses through her mind before it’s gone as she sees his eyes are glued onto her, wanting her. It sends a shiver over her body.

“Hurry up,” she says playfully, knowing logically that he wouldn’t listen to her at all.

Dennis, midway through pulling his belt entirely off, pauses upon hearing her. Casey swears she can see his jaw tense, and there’s no time to react as he slowly moves on top of her again, his body close but not making any contact with her body as he held himself with strong arms above her.

“You’ll wait patiently until I’m done,” he grunted into Casey’s ear, the dominant tone of his voice made Casey tremble deliciously, a quiet whimper escaping her lips helplessly. She watched as he removed his pants, smoothing the fabric with his hands before folding them over the chair, slow movements that were killing and exciting her at the same time. She knew this is revenge for all her teasing she had put him through, mentally kicking herself for thinking that he’d just let her get away with it.

Dennis slid back onto the mattress, kneeling between her parted legs as she looked up at him adoringly. His hands hovered over the skin of her thighs before hooking his fingers into the waistband of the shorts she was wearing before sliding them off her legs. Casey felt a blush creep over her face and chest as he looked between her thighs with the hungriest look she’d ever seen on his face.

“Dennis.” His name is barely a whisper as she tries to get him to snap out of his daze, feeling his hands move up her thighs as his fingers lightly traced a few of her scars. He’s transfixed once again, and Casey watches in awe as he bends down to place a kiss on her hip. His hands move farther up, hiking up her shirt to reveal the soft, pale flesh of her stomach and chest.

Any insecurities that filled her mind were gone as he brought his mouth back to her neck, taking advantage of the newly discovered area that elicited such a strong reaction before. Her gasps and moans against his ear were pushing him over the edge, he’d never felt such intense desire for anything in his life.

He needed to be inside her.

Dennis cupped her face affectionately, bringing her attention back to him as his thumb traced her bottom lip, relishing the way her eye fluttered shut at his touch. “Tell me what you want.”

Casey, unable to articulate anything at that point, brought him down for another kiss, moving her hands to his lower back to bring his body down onto her, relishing the sensation of his warm body as it touched hers. She felts his erection against her inner thigh, mindlessly spreading her legs until he was nestled perfectly in-between them.

Dennis was gentle, letting her relax around him before starting a slow pace inside her, making sure to avoid thrusting his hips against hers when she wasn’t ready to pick up the pace. His moved his hand to hold the back of her head and making her look directly at him, giving him the chance to marvel at the way her face contorted into pure pleasure as he pushed into her.

Casey could only close her eyes, biting her lip in an effort to keep the noises slipping from her mouth. She didn’t know why she stopped herself, knowing deep in her mind that it wouldn’t what he thought if she just let go. She felt his thumb trace her mouth again, lips parting automatically as she let a breathy moan fill the room as she reopened her eyes to admire just how dark his eyes seemed to appear now.

Her hands roam over his shoulders to his back again, feeling the strong muscles flexing as he drives into her faster, harder than he intended but encouraged at the lack of resistance she offered at the change of cadence. Dennis is fully aware of how close she is, feeling her walls begin to clench around him rhythmically and seeing her brow furrow beautifully as his name fell from her lips reverently.

Dennis didn’t deserve her, and yet here she was. He kissed her roughly, propelling his hips hard enough until she came, pulling away just in time to see come, knowing the image would be forever embedded in his memories. With a final grunt, Dennis came into her, body shuddering above her as he tried with every ounce of strength he had left to avoid falling on top of her.

Any embarrassment that could’ve ensued disappeared quickly as Casey pushed him gently onto his back, an endearing giggle lessening the insecurities that began to form in his mind as she laid her head on his chest, looking up at him in a way she never had been able to before. How did she manage to calm his nerves so easily?

“I have a distinct feeling Jade kind of set us up,” Casey said idly, fighting the urge to close her eyes as the sound of his heartbeat invited her to sleep.

Dennis tried not to scowl. “I wouldn’t put it past her.” He placed a protective hand on her hip.

Casey made a face, unsure if it was in amusement or annoyance at the upcoming spectacle she knew Jade would have them endure. “She’s going to rub it in our faces for weeks.”

He couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from turning up. “I’ll give her three days, no more.”

Dennis didn’t need to tell her that he can already hear Jade screaming with pure glee, reminding him to talk to the young alter about boundaries when it came to moments like these. The last thing he needed was her to see any of _this_.

Dennis didn’t need to tell Casey any of that now.

Not when she looked up at him adoringly, making Dennis consider, for the first time, that he truly _did_ deserve her.


End file.
